


Duck and Cover

by InLoveWithManga, Nightwing4Batman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithManga/pseuds/InLoveWithManga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song we wrote while watching the battle scene of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck and Cover

Duck and cover, run and hide  
If you want to survive  
Get underground  
Somewhere where you won’t be found   
Around you is madness  
Tragedy and sadness  
Giant space whales on the attack  
Now everybody stand back  
Time for Bruce to get mad  
The Hulk is smashing be glad  
Trying to save the town  
Loki you’re going down   
The captain is taking charge  
This battle is going to be large  
Thor’s hammer spinning ‘round  
Iron man’s off at the speed of sound  
Black Widow’s hitching a ride  
Fury’s trying to save New York’s hide  
Hawkeye shooting from up high  
Knocking enemies out of the sky  
Tony is risking his life  
To save us from nuclear strife  
The portal is closing  
And the Avengers unite in opposing  
Loki and his army from space  
Trying to control the human race  
In the end the Avengers must win  
Or we will be destroyed from within  
Loki’s defeated finally  
The battlefield is a scene to see  
The Avengers are denounced, yet they are praised  
Overall their fame has been raised  
I guess that in the end  
The world just needs a chance to mend


End file.
